


Boredom

by PrincelyGoro



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, OOC?, Reading, prolly whoops sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincelyGoro/pseuds/PrincelyGoro
Summary: Gloves visited Emperor unannounced, who was in the middle of reading. The green inkling will just have to wait until his boyfriend is done.





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is prolly pretty ooc?? I rly don't know if I got their personalities down in this one. I guess not but uh, I hope it still works somewhat? I had to rewrite this once as well cause I was so unsatisfied with it aah;;

Gloves might has made a mistake. Coming to Emperor's place unannounced really could only end in trouble.

Or boredom.

Currently, Gloves was sitting on Emperor's bed, watching his boyfriend read a book beside him. The yellow inkling was completly absorbed in said book, reading it with vigor. You could see literal stars in his eyes, his fascination crystal clear.

Usually, Gloves would be elated by such a sight, seeing as Emperor dropping his high and mighty persona and instead show childlike curiousity was not as common as he would like it to be, but being ignored in favor of a book for what felt like _hours_ now wasn't sitting alright with the green inkling. He really wanted to spend some time with Emperor but he did forget to tell him about his visit beforehand, so his predicament was self-imposed.

Disgruntled as he was Gloves still stayed silent, letting his boyfriend read in peace. Seeing Emperor like this was worth it and he would hate to be the one to take this joy away from the king.

Time flew by as Gloves just stared at Emperor, curiously watching his expressions change in accordance to what was happening in the book, or at least what he assumed to be happening. The green inkling's concentration slowly faded into thin air and was instead replaced by daydreams playing in Gloves' head. None of them made much sense or had much of a connection with each other, except Emperor being in all of them. They varied from being silly and senseless to just containing Gloves showering Emperor with love.

The green inkling was barely aware that his eyes closed and that his head landed on Emperor's shoulder. He was already asleep when Emperor turned his head to him and missed out on the soft and somewhat apologetic smile that was present on the suncolored inkling's face.

When Gloves woke up, he found himself still in Emperor's bed. Except now, he was lying on it with someone familiar by his side. To his right, Emperor was lying next to him, cuddled into his side with his head on Gloves' chest. The green inkling felt a blush creeping up his face; The sight was too adorable. Emperor was so at peace, just hugging him while sleeping together. There was even the faintest trace of a smile on Emperor's face, causing Gloves to smile as well, a smile as bright as the suncolored inkling himself.

The green Inkling put his arms around Emperor, hugging him back now as well, and placed a kiss on his forehead. Whispering an _"I love you"_ , in which he poured all his love and affection for his boyfriend into, Gloves closed his eyes again and went back to sleep, book and boredom long forgotten.


End file.
